Pomp and Circumstance
by LilFerret79
Summary: Their banter always made to spur Jack on, and now was no exception.  Prompt: I'm studying Welsh via Rosetta Stone, just because I want to… NC17/Adult. Warnings: Graphic Sex, Language, and Welsh. No copyright infringement intended.


His eyes widened when he saw what Jack was holding in his hand. The man couldn't be serious, surely.

"Y-You planning to baste a turkey, sir?"

Jack smirked, moving closer until he was able to climb onto the bed. Ianto swallowed slowly, inching backward until his head impacted the shelf above the small bed. Jack raised an eyebrow, crawling toward him.

"No where to go, Ianto Jones. You're at my mercy."

Fuck. He was so screwed. He winced. Poor choice of words.

"I usually am, sir. You, however, do not usually procure kitchen equipment for use in the bedroom."

"What's the matter, Ianto? Can't handle a little…instrument play?"

It was Ianto's turn to raise a brow, tilting his head slightly as he considered his situation for a moment. No, he wasn't much into experimentation with toys of a non-sexual nature, but the baster looked…harmless enough. It wasn't very large, just quite long. He shifted on the bed, wondering exactly how much of it Jack might actually manage to get inside of him.

"You haven't anything inside that thing, right? I mean, it's not…sanitary."

Jack stopped just short of Ianto's legs, sitting back on his heels and wearing an offended look. As if Jack knew how to be offended.

"I would never dream of filling you with anything but my special ointment. Scout's honor."

At that he placed a hand over his heart and gave his most earnest look. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Special ointment, sir? Is that what we're calling it now? And you have never been a Boy Scout, Jack Harkness. You forget I've read your files."

"I don't forget, Ianto. But remember, you can't believe everything you read."

"Or hear, apparently."

"Oh just shut up and let me snog you senseless."

"Snog?"

"Yes, snog."

"I do believe Gwen is rubbing off on you, sir."

"She's not the one I want rubbing something off on me…"

And then Jack's mouth was on his and Ianto's smart retort was lost in a clashing of teeth and tongues. Ianto grunted as Jack yanked him unceremoniously back down to lie flat and pressed himself closer, effectively pinning Ianto to the bed.

Their banter always made to spur Jack on, and now was no exception. Ianto lifted his hips in response to the rock hard evidence of Jack's desire pressing wantonly into his groin. Jack gasped into his mouth and thrust his own hips in retaliation, causing Ianto to groan and his hands to claw at Jack's braces.

"Off! Get these off!"

"Heh. Eager, are we?"

"Jack…"

He slipped the braces down over Jack's arms and then raised a hand to cup the back of Jack's neck, using it to pull himself up and attach his lips to Jack's throat. The sounds Jack made under his sucking mouth vibrated through Ianto, his cock throbbing painfully now and wanting nothing less than everything he knew Jack could give him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Ianto begrudging released Jack as the man began unbuttoning his dress shirt, slowly pulling it from his dark trousers and smirking down at him as he yanked it off, along with his undershirt. Both landed somewhere in the vicinity of the ladder. To be picked up later by him, Ianto assumed.

The turkey baster had somehow fallen off the bed and while Ianto was aware of its location, he didn't search it out with his eyes. Heaven forbid Jack might actually forget about the bloody thing and just fuck him.

He worked Jack's belt open and unfastened his trousers, pulling down the zip as Jack watched him carefully. There were no pants to be found and Ianto raised an eyebrow, his hands stilling as he caught Jack's toothy grin above him.

"Forget something this morning, sir?"

"Nope."

"So you've been strutting around the hub all day without a stitch beneath your trousers?"

"Oh yeah."

"And the weevil hunt this afternoon…"

"Exhilarating, Ianto. You should try it."

"Seems a bit like tempting fate, sir."

"You have no idea."

Jack's mouth was on his again and Ianto's hand closed around the heat of Jack's erection. It slid across his palm, coating him with hot precome, and Ianto bit down on Jack's lower lip as he fisted the man's cock.

Jack's hands made fast work of Ianto's shirt, tie and trousers, his jacket and waistcoat having been draped over a chair earlier to avoid any unnecessary soiling. When both men were divested of the remainder of their clothes, Ianto squirmed, Jack's mouth doing absolutely wicked things to Ianto's nipples.

"Nnngghhh…."

Jack's head lifted just enough that he could look up at Ianto. He was smirking again.

"I'm sorry, was that English or Welsh?"

"Very funny, Jack."

His voice was raspy, and Ianto closed his eyes, trying to breathe more evenly. He could never hide the desire in his voice when Jack's mouth was on him. It didn't really matter where it was, only that it was attached to his body in some form or another. Currently it was sucking kisses down his stomach, making Ianto's skin jump. Why did he have to be so damned ticklish?

"Say something in Welsh."

"What? Why?"

"Because you know what it does to me, Ianto."

Yes. Yes, he definitely knew what Welsh did to Jack. In fact, he was certain he still had a mark on his arse from where the edge of the desk had sunk in the week before. It wasn't Ianto's fault that Jack found "Just fuck me already" so hot in Welsh.

"Fi angen eich ceg."

"Oh yeah? That can be arranged."

Jack's mouth closed over the head of his cock and Ianto's hips bucked upward, his eyes open wide as realization set in. No. No! There was no way Jack understood that!

"Jack?"

The man just smirked around Ianto's cock, his tongue doing that thing again. The one that made Ianto's eyes roll back in his head. But he wouldn't be distracted so easily.

"Seriously, Jack. You understood me, didn't you?"

"Nah, lucky guess."

"Y-You've been studying Welsh, sir?"

Jack pulled back, licking his lips, eyes shining before he winked at Ianto. Then his mouth dropped again, this time sucking and licking at Ianto's perineum, his hand sliding over Ianto's cock and closing around it in a tight grip as he stroked him hard.

Ianto mewled, a few Welsh expletives escaping his mouth, a frown creasing his brow as Jack chuckled into his flesh. He couldn't believe it. Captain Jack Harkness, actually learning Welsh? If the man's tongue wasn't currently circling his hole and his hand driving him mad with lust, he'd question him more. As it were, Ianto was barely holding onto his sanity.

When the wet, talented tip of Jack's tongue breached him Ianto moaned, his hand closing around the bottle of lube Jack had tossed next to him after Ianto himself had been dumped onto the bed earlier. His other hand scrabbled at the bed clothes, fingers finding purchase in the sheets as he attempted to both screw himself upward into Jack's fist and down onto his tongue at the same time.

"Duw, Jack. Bod yn teimlo mor dda chyfrgolla!"

Jack's tongue twisted one last time inside him before Jack pulled back, kissing his inner thigh and then scooting over him so he could take the lube from his hand. He snapped it open, letting the liquid coat his fingers before closing it once more and placing it back in Ianto's hand.

"Yeah? You want to come with my tongue inside you? Or maybe my fingers?"

Jack's hand released his cock and Ianto grunted, missing the contact immensely. Jack's finger was tracing his rim, however, and suddenly all he wanted was that damned digit inside him, fucking him. He buried his hand in Jack's hair, pulling him down for a searing kiss, not caring where the man's tongue had been as he sucked it into his mouth.

Jack moaned. Ianto knew Jack loved it when he was more aggressive in bed, and especially when he made it clear how much he wanted him. He growled, breaking the kiss but not letting go of Jack's hair. Their foreheads rested together and Ianto's breath was coming in shuddering bursts.

"Get your fucking fingers inside me now, Jack, but make it quick. It's your cock I want, and I'm not coming until I have it!"

The effect was instantaneous, Jack's finger plunging deep inside him, accompanied by Ianto's gasp of pleasure, mingled with a bit of pain. The burn was short lived, though, and Ianto wasn't sure whether or not he was glad. He was so hard right now he knew he could come with just the right twist of Jack's hand, and the slight pain from penetration was a mighty fine distraction. That being said, however, the man had a gift for bringing pleasure and Ianto was far too eager to experience it yet again.

"You've got a very dirty mouth tonight, Ianto Jones. If it weren't so fucking sexy, hearing you talk like this, I think I'd probably have to gag you."

"Rydych caru fy ngenau dim ond y ffordd y mae, Jack Harkness."

Jack grinned, withdrawing his finger only to plunge it back inside, next to a second. He scissored the fingers apart, stretching Ianto around them and making him groan. Jack's lips brushed against his again and his tongue traced his lower lip before sucking it hard. When he released it Ianto tried to capture Jack's mouth, but the older man pulled back, out of his grasp.

"Oh, I love so many things about you, Ianto. But yes, your mouth is certainly one of them."

Ianto eyed him carefully as Jack withdrew his fingers and reached for the bottle again, only to have it yanked away. He raised a brow yet again in question, as much as in challenge, and after a few attempts at removing the bottle from Ianto's hand with no success Jack finally sighed and relented.

"Okay, yes. I've been studying Welsh, Ianto."

"You're quite good, sir, if you're already able to understand the spoken language."

He handed the lube to Jack who opened it quickly, stroking his cock firmly and avoiding Ianto's eyes. Ianto watched him close the bottle and drop it off the side of the bed. It hit the errant kitchen tool with a thud. Ianto winced.

"I may have been studying it longer than I let on."

"How long?"

"A while."

"Jack…"

"A couple of years, alright? Now, can we get on with you coming on my cock?"

"A couple of years! Jack!"

"What?"

"You've understood half the things I've said in Welsh over the last year or so, and yet you've let me get away with them?"

"I've understood most of them, yes. And to be honest, they were hot."

"You're a kinky bastard, Jack Harkness."

"This should come as no surprise to you, Ianto. I mean, come on, a turkey baster?"

"I was hoping you'd forgotten."

"I'm a bastard Ianto, not senile."

"Well…you are getting up there in years, sir…"

"Oh yeah? How 'bout I show you exactly what this old man can still do?"

The turkey baster remained on the floor but Ianto was only momentarily grateful, Jack's cock sliding heavily inside him wiping everything else from his mind. His head fell back against the pillows and his hips rose to meet the man's thrusts, his mouth suddenly dry as he panted wantonly.

Ianto's legs were pushed higher and he moved to hold them up, but Jack grabbed his hands and placed one on his arm, the other on Ianto's cock, leaning into him letting Ianto's legs wrap around his waist. The angle was insanely amazing, and his hand stroked his own cock rhythmically.

"Not…going…to last…long, Jack."

"Don't…fight it…Ianto."

Jack leaned over him, pressing down on the hand that worked furiously on his cock and ravishing his mouth. Ianto moaned into the kiss, unable to work fist between them and instead wrapping his arms around Jack to draw him closer. The feel of Jack's body trapping his cock between them, and the way he was contorted as Jack pounded inside his arse brought him quickly to the edge, his balls drawing tight to his body and a telltale spike of pleasure ripping through him.

"Jack…Oh God!"

"Yes, Ianto. Come for me."

"Dw i'n dod, Jack!"

"Fi hefyd, Ianto. Mor dda."

The Welsh words spilling from Jack's lips sent fire straight to his groin and Ianto came hard, his cock throbbing where it was pressed between them. He registered an answering groan from Jack and felt the man jerk hard in his arms, his hips thrusting a final rhythm before he emptied inside him.

For a few moments all Ianto could process was the sound of their breathing. Then his other senses returned. The air was thick with the scent of sex, he could feel the sheen of sweat that coated them both, mixing with the come on their stomachs, and he could taste the salt on Jack's skin as he began to lick and nip at the man's throat.

His eyes were still closed, but he didn't need them to see Jack. Post coital Jack Harkness was a vision already burned into Ianto's mind. The way his eyelids would half close, shielding his blue eyes that still sparked with fire. The way his heart thudded in his chest, visible to the naked eye. The way his fringe lay damp on his forehead, begging to be brushed away.

"You're such a deep thinker."

Jack pulled out of him, making Ianto hiss, before collapsing beside him on the small bed. He wrapped an arm around Ianto and tugged him closer. Ianto did his best to ignore the sticky mess as he snuggled into Jack's chest.

"I do my thinking in English, though. All the time. Did you know that, Jack?"

"Well, yeah, I kinda figured. You mostly speak English."

"No, I mean when I'm speaking Welsh…I think it in English, first."

"Really? You don't just…say it?"

"Nope."

"How come?"

"Well think about it. Not many people in the south of Wales speak Welsh. I learned Welsh from my parents, because we would visit other family up north."

"But doesn't being fluent mean you can think in either language, as well as speak it?"

"I suppose. I never really thought about it until now."

"So why do you speak in Welsh at all?"

"Because you like it, sir."

Jack grinned. Ianto could feel it in the kiss pressed to the top of his head.

"You're an enigma, Ianto Jones."

"There's no word for that in Welsh."

"Pos?"

"That means puzzle."

"I thought it meant riddle?"

"No, riddle is riddle, enigma is enigma. There's no real direct translation. Pos means puzzle."

"Too many damned words."

"That's the English for you, so many ways to say practically the same thing. Welsh is complicated enough without all the pomp and circumstance."

"Say that again."

"Say what again?"

"Pomp and circumstance. Welsh vowels make it sound so sexy."

"You're a dirty old man, sir."

"Yes, but you like this dirty old man."

"That I do, sir. God only knows why."

Jack growled and Ianto smiled as he turned his face into Jack's neck, nuzzling before pressing a soft, lingering kiss to the fragrant skin. The man's pheromones made him dizzy, potent even after release, and he sighed contently. He was just drifting off when Jack spoke again.

"I hope you don't think I've changed my plans for that turkey baster."

Ianto pretended to snore.

~fin~

twtwtwtwttwtwtwtwtw

**Welsh Key:**

"**Fi angen eich ceg."** - I need your mouth.

"**Duw, Jack. Bod yn teimlo mor dda chyfrgolla!"** - God, Jack. That feels so damn good!

"**Rydych caru fy ngenau dim ond y ffordd y mae, Jack Harkness."** - You love my mouth just the way it is, Jack Harkness.

"**Dw i'n dod, Jack!"** - I'm coming, Jack!

"**Fi hefyd, Ianto. Mor dda."** - Me too, Ianto. So good.


End file.
